From The Bottom Of My Heart
by SummerAngel92
Summary: Yami is afraid of telling Yugi how he feels for him and the others are trying their best of helping him . Will he has the courage to tell him ?


From The Bottom Of My Heart

Authoress : SummerStar

Main Pairings : Yugi/Yami

Other Minor Pairings : Ryou/Bakura , Jou/Seto , Malik/Marik

Warning : yaoi & fluff

Summary : Yami is afraid of telling Yugi how he feels for him and the others are trying their best of helping him . Will he has the courage to tell him ?

It was a sunny afternoon at Domino , Yugi Mutou walk into the GameKameShop with a bright , cheerful face . " Hi Grandpa ! I'm home ! " He chirped . Suguruku

Mutou , Yugi's grandfather , who had already finished serving his customer , smiled back " Hello Yugi . Had a nice day ? " he asked . " Yeah ! " he replied and looked

around " Where's Yami ? " he asked . " Oh ! Yami's upstairs . He's using the phone .." Sugoruku chuckled . " Thanks grandpa ! " he replied and went upstairs , eager to

see the spirit .

When he reached upstairs , he saw Yami talking softly at the phone . Yugi could hear him softly saying " All right . I'll meet you there then . " There was a pause

and a good bye then click . The line went dead . He saw Yami sigh with relief . Yugi slowly and quietly approached him . " Hi Yami ! " he chirped when the spirit turn

around to see who it was . Yami jumped in shock and looked at Yugi with wide eyes " Aibou ! When did you came !? " he asked , shocked . He could feel his heart

throbbing from the sudden shock . "Just . Who were you talking to ? " Yugi asked , curious . " Nobody ." he said , shifting uncomfortably .

Yugi looked at him suspicously . " Funny . I don't remember knowing anyone by the name of nobody . " He teased . Yami smiled at him a little " It was a friend ,

aibou . I...um.. I promise him that I..er..meet him.." he said . " Oh okay . But where ? " asked the ever-so-curious Yugi . " Um.. It's a secrect . " replied Yami . Yugi looked

at him even more suspicously . " Err...I have to go . But I promise to be back home before dark . " said Yami . " Okay . " he sigh , sadly . Yami couldn't help but felt bad of

not telling his light of his plan but ..... ' No , I can't tell him . Not yet though . ' he thought silently . Yugi went back to his room and Yami hurried downstairs . " Yami , where

are you going ? " asked Yugi's grandfather , surprise . " Somewhere but I'll be home before dark . " Yami replied . Grabbing his jacket , he quickly went out .

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You should tell him soon , Yami . " said Ryou , looking at Yami . " It' not that easy Ryou . I can't just tell him like that . Besides , what if he rejects me ? "

sighed Yami . They were at the park along with Jou , Malik , Seto , Bakura and Marik . " Is the pharoah afraid of rejection ? What a pathetic fool . " smirked Bakura

. Yami glared at him " I don't remember inviting you , graverobber . I'd only asked Ryou , Jou and Malik . Not the three of you . " he growled with annoyance . " Just making

sure you don't do anything to our loves that's all . " Seto said , coolly . " Yeah , we know you very well , pharoah . " snickered Marik . " Shut up , gravekeeper . I'm not like

that . " he snapped . He turned to look at Ryou when he suggested " Why not writing it out to Yugi ? I mean if it's makes you so afraid to tell him ... " Yami looked at him

annoyed . " I'm NOT afraid . Just worried that's all ... " Ryou raised an eyebrow at him " Yami , Yugi loves you very much and I can see he knows that you loved him too . "

said Ryou , smiling . " He does ? Why doesn't he tell me ? " asked Yami , surprise .

" I can't believe this . The Pharoah is hopeless at love ... " snickered Bakura . " You don't looked like the type of person to tell your hikari that you loved him

.." Said Yami , glaring at him . " Of course I did . How then that I was able to be hooked up with my tenshi ? " He smirked , wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist . Ryou

blushed but then more deeper when Bakura nibble affectionately on his neck . " 'Kura , ....not ....here . We're ..at a... public area . " he squeked , squirming to get free . "

All right you lovebirds , can we now help Yami of his problem ? " said Malik . " Whatever." Bakura said . " (Sigh) I guess I have to figure this out on my own , isn't it ? " sigh

Yami and got up . Just as he was ready to leave , Ryou called out " Yami , just tell him how you feel . I'm sure he will understand . It's better to tell him than wait for

something to happen . " said Ryou . Yami just smiled at him and nodded . Just as Yami was out of sight , Ryou looked at the group . " I hope everything goes well for

those two . " Ryou said softly . " Yeah , I'd mean they're just perfect for eachother ! " said Jou . " No surprise . The dark and the light were made for each other anyway . "

murmured Seto . " Justa like Ryou with Bakura and Malik With Marik . " grinned Jou . Marik glance at his watch " It's getting late . We better go . Come on , Malik . " said

Marik . " Okay , Bye guys ! " said Malik . " We should also be going home . " said Ryou . Ryou and Bakura went home . " Come on , koi . " said Seto . " ' kay." Jou

replied and walking home with him .

------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm home . " said Yami . " Hello Yami . Yugi's upstairs , sleeping in his room . '' chuckled Suguruku . " Oh okay . Thanks . " And walk upstairs . When he went to

his light room , he was sitting on his bed , clutching a plushie . " Yugi ? " he said . He saw Yugi quickly wiped his face and turn to looked at him . " Hi Yami . " he said . "

Yugi ? Were you ... Crying ? " he asked worriedly . Walking near to him and sat on his bed beside him . " Yugi ? " he said gently . Yugi bit his bottom lips before he

suddenly flung his arms around Yami's neck, surprising him . " Yami ..Please don't leave me ! Please don't leave me ! " he sobbed , burying his face on his chest . Yami

gently embraced him and rub his back soothingly . " Yugi , why would I leave you ? I'll never leave you , my hikari . " he said softly . Yugi looked up and Yami saw tears , "

I had a dream . I dream... that you would leave me ..forever ... " he choked and hugged him tighter . " Yugi ... " he whispered . Yugi let go of him and looked at him . " Yugi

, I swear that I will never leave you . You are my Light and you are part of me . I would never leave you . " he whispered . He caress Yugi's face and smiled gently " I love

you , my Light . " Yugi's eyes widen before smiling back . " I love you too , Yami . "

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi . Yugi kissed back passionately and allowed the darker half to explore his mouth with his tongue . After a while , they broke

apart . " Will you stay , Yami ? " he asked . Yami chuckled and nodded . Yugi scooted over , allowing Yami to sleep beside him . Yami wrap his arm around Yugi and

pulled him close . " Good Night , Hikari . " Yugi snuggled closer to him " Good Night , Yami . "

----THE END----

My first yaoi fanfic . I hope it's good .


End file.
